


Nothing Worth Crying Over

by telethiastar



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, I cry for my fencer boi, I'm aware there's another fic on here that's Janne's death but I promise I didn't steal it, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, This is......., oh also mild language is a thing here, rip my boy Janne, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telethiastar/pseuds/telethiastar
Summary: Yew screams his name, and it’s like a hand has extended into the deep abyss he’s fallen into. It stops him from losing consciousness, but he knows it’s only a matter of time before he closes his eyes for good.





	Nothing Worth Crying Over

**Author's Note:**

> I was angry at myself for being Not That Great at writing so I wrote this to make myself feel better

Janne feels weightless as he tumbles to the ground, his legs too weak to hold him upright anymore. In that moment, he feels so small, so thin and fragile, like the pieces of parchment that filled Yew’s diary. His vision turns cloudy, and for a brief moment, he forgets why he’s here.

Yew screams his name, and it’s like a hand has extended into the deep abyss he’s fallen into. It stops him from losing consciousness, but he knows it’s only a matter of time before he closes his eyes for good.

Yew is crying. _Dammit, why is he crying?!_ Why is he worried about him? He’s not supposed to be. He’s supposed to be on his way to take down the Kaiser. Why is he stopping to cry over him?

Janne groans in Yew’s arms. “Don’t you give me that look,” he growls. “You finally beat me… I’ll be damned if I let you cry…”

Yew should have left him behind by now. What the hell is he still doing here? He’s wasting time cradling him in his arms like this.

The brunet sniffles. “B-but…”

Janne can almost hear the “I wish it didn’t have to be this way” on Yew’s tongue, and he hates it. Hates the hurt in his eyes, hates the way it makes him feel, because _Yes, it did have to be this way_. This is the path he’s chosen, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. In the end, he got the revenge he wanted, and if it ends with his death, then he’s okay with that.

“Janne...” Yew whines, and the fencer frowns at the way Yew’s voice breaks when he calls his name. It’s infuriating.

“Dammit, Yew! Listen to me!” he snaps, raising his hand to grab him by the collar. “This is _one_ moment in your life. You’re gonna have a lot more meaningful moments than this one. Do me a favor and _stop_ wasting your time on me.”

He lets go only to brush the tears from Yew’s face.

“There’s nothing here worth crying over… I’ve got no regrets. You let me fight for something I believed in… Our beliefs pitted us against each other, but hey… Them’s the breaks, eh?”

Janne closes his eyes for a moment. It’s not far off now.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it… Keep doing what you have to do…”

He can feel his strength depleting by the second. He almost wishes for the end to come faster, if only so he doesn’t have to see Yew crying anymore.

The knight nods and wipes some of his tears away. He takes hold of Janne’s hand and squeezes it tightly.

“I will, Janne,” he promises. “You can count on it.”

Janne squeezes back. He’s starting to wish the two of them could stay like this.

“And thank you…” Yew says. “You were a true friend.”

 _Was he though? Even though he betrayed him and tried to kill him?_ What did Janne ever do to make Yew think like this?

He smiles weakly. “Heh… There you go again…”

He lets go of Yew’s hand.

“Get a move on, Yew… And don’t...back down, got it?”

The brunet nods again, and one of his tears falls on Janne’s face. Janne closes his eyes again and reaches up to wrap an arm around his...friend, but at that moment, all his strength fades, and he falls limp.

If it all ends with Yew, then maybe...he’s okay with that.


End file.
